


"get away from the bomb, lance"

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance doesn't listen, Lance whump, Whump, he gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Lance doesn't get away from the bomb.





	"get away from the bomb, lance"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for potato-fan-girl on Tumblr :)

“Get away from the bomb, Lance,” Keith sighs. Lance, being the rebel that he is, does not, in fact, “get away from the bomb” like Keith is trying to tell him to. It doesn’t even look like a bomb, and it’s not ticking or counting down, so why is it at all dangerous? Pidge shut if off and everything, so there’s nothing that could happen, right?

Wrong. Lance is just minding his own business, not even touching the bomb (he got bored of it) or even looking at it when there’s suddenly a frantic ticking. That, combined with the vibrating of the bomb on the metal set alarms off in Lance’s mind. He dives, and he covers Pidge and Keith. The three of the fall over, but the damage is done.

There’s blood. A lot of it, dripping into the crevice between Keith and Pidge’s bodies, sending them both into a frenzy. Lance isn’t dead, but he’s pretty close to it. The bomb just keeps going off, shooting things in waves. Lance spasms with each explosion, groaning the entire time. Keith feels every sound in his chest until Lance goes limp on top of them. Pidge is crying, and Keith is trying not to hurt Lance even more. He manages to wiggle out from under his teammate and friend until just his legs are under Lance. Keith has to stop himself from passing out, and he covers Pidge’s eyes.

The main gash on Lance’s back is oozing blood as well as a black and green sludge. The bomb’s first wave sent shards of jagged metal right through Lance’s armor until it embedded in his back, shoulder, and legs. He’s lucky (can that word even be used in this situation) he didn’t get hit in the back of the head or neck, but the bomb let out a poisonous mist, too, which is probably seeping into Lance’s blood. Pidge doesn’t even struggle to pull Keith’s hand off her face. If Keith doesn’t want her seeing whatever it is, it must be really, really bad.

For a moment, they both wish this was a nightmare. But it’s only that. A wish–one that will never come true.

They can’t possibly carry Lance, and Hunk’s back in the castle with Allura, Coran, and Shiro. The mission was just a supply run, but they had come across a rebel raiders’ base, but they shut off all the traps and bomb, or so they thought is more like it. Lance was standing guard and the other two were getting what they needed. Even if Lance got away from the bomb, it would’ve been much worse. Keith and Pidge would’ve gotten hit in the neck and head (curse their short bodies) and Lance would’ve had to watch them both die. This isn’t much better, Keith thinks as he drags Lance across the desert planet to the lions. They only brought Red, who will only reply to Lance.

They’re screwed. Well, they thought they were until Lance wakes up. He groans and blinks blearily up at Keith. Keith doesn’t notice. Lance had been making sounds the entire walk, so give him a break. He’s also pretty stressed with having to carry a bleeding, poisoned paladin across a desert to a lion that won’t respond to them. As I was explaining, Keith doesn’t notice until lance tries to roll out of his hands. He jumps and readjusts his grip, but Lance moans indignantly and sits up. He cries out, the metal shifting in his back. Keith is at his side, and Pidge is scouting ahead to make sure they don’t get attacked but raiders.

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Lance shakes his head and staggers until he’s standing. He’s mutter the same thing over and over again (“Shoulda–shoulda listened. Useless.”) and swaying. His eyes are glossy, and his hands are shaking so badly it could probably be mistaken for a seizure. Keith rushes over, inserting himself under Lance’s arm. Lance’s head falls so his chin bounces off his chest plate. It seems painful, but not more so than the mess of his back.

Lance and Keith amble back to where they left the lion. Pidge is leaning against the metal claw with her head between her knees and sucking in deep breaths. Keith resists the urge to fall down next to her and copy her actions. Red growls, and she opens her mouth in front of them. They usher a barely conscious but still miraculously still standing (Keith seriously respects Lance now if he didn’t before) Lance into the cockpit. Pidge goes to get the bandages and medications ready for Lance, but Lance sits on the edge of the pilot’s seat and presses his hands to the controls.

“Castle,” he croaks. Red lights up, and she flies, mostly on auto pilot, to the castle. Keith is leaning over the chair the entire time. Lance lurches forward, and he ends up with more blood falling down his back, but it seems to be the least of his worries. Lance’s body quakes even more and convulses as his body forces his guts onto the floor. Red rumbles as she purrs, and Keith would be admittedly a little jealous because she never purred for him, but Lance is bringing up blood and more sludge, and Keith is panicking. At this point, they’re in the hangars, and Red is opening up for the rest of the team. Hunk is frenzied, and Coran is pulling him and Pidge off to ready a pod. Shiro is standing off to the side, at a lost for what to do.

Keith takes initiative. He catches Lance when he passes out again, and he carries his friend to the medbay. The amount of blood on his suit afterward will always be in his nightmares, now.

Keith waits next to the pod until Lance tumbled out. Keith has to slide backward to avoid getting crushed, but he manages to scramble up to catch Lance. He must be a little tender still, because Lance sucks in a breath and closes his eyes.

“I didn’t get away from the bomb. I’m sorry,” Lance mumbles. Keith doesn’t understand why he’s apologizing, but everything is coming back. The talk in his room, the “Shoulda listened. Useless.” The everything. He doesn’t tell Lance to leave the math to Pidge of the apologizing to Hunk because that’s their jobs not his, but instead, Keith hugs Lance.

“You have a place here. With Red. With us, your space family.” Lance lets out a strangled sound, and they just hug each other tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr--elsiemcclay!!!


End file.
